A Phantom's Holiday Reunion
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Dani has decided to drop by Danny and Sam's for the holidays. There, she makes a surprising discovery: Dani is Sam and Danny's daughter, who was left with Vlad for seven whole years. A family separated by phantasmal hostility is now reunited at last.


**(We fly to the cave on Geonosis via the Guardians' Milano. We land right in front of the entrance.)**

 **Drax: Are you sure Kylo's in there?**

 **Me: If he is, so is the Infinity Stone. I'm sure of it.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Me: Thank you, Groot. At least someone here is on my side.**

 **(We proceed into the cave. Anakin uses his lightsaber to light the way. We search for a good hour until we notice a yellow glow over some type of pit. We approach it and see a black figure holding a scepter containing the Infinity Stone)**

 **Obi-Wan: Kylo Ren, I assume?**

 **Kylo: (turns around) Who wants to know?**

 **Rocket: We do, buddy. Now hand over that scepter and we may let you go.**

 **Kylo: I'd rather not. I figured out how this stone works and now I shall take over the minds of every Jedi in this pathetic galaxy! However, I'm feeling a bit merciful, so I've decided to make a little wager.**

 **Drax: What kind of wager?**

 **Kylo: If any of you can beat me in a lightsaber duel, the stone is yours. So, who's ready to face me?**

 **(We think things over until Vanellope steps forward. Rancis tries to stop her, but Groot pulls him back)**

 **Kylo: You think you could face me, child?**

 **Vanellope: I don't think I could. I know I could. But to make things interesting for us, how about we make this a showdown?**

 **Kylo: Hmm…Very well. I accept your offer.**

 **(The cave transforms into a circular arena. The rest of us are sent to a platform above the challengers. Both Vanellope and Kylo pull out and activate their lightsabers; Kylo's having a cross-guard.)**

 **Kylo: I see you have your own lightsaber.**

 **Vanellope: That's what happens when you learn from the best.**

 **Vanellope & Kylo: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

 **(Note: Story takes place 20 years after Phantom Planet)**

* * *

A Phantom's Holiday Reunion

Snow has fallen all across Amity Park. Christmas tunes can be heard from carolers playing them on bells as everyone in town is either gathering decorations to put on their houses or gifts for their families. Speaking of families, we see our ghost-hunting couple putting up Christmas lights on their house. One was on the ladder hanging lights along the roof. His winter garb was composed of a white parka with a green Fenton emblem on the left side, blue jeans and white-and-red sneakers. His name is Danny Fenton, known to the city as Danny Phantom. It has been 20 years since he revealed his identity as a half-ghost/half-human hero to the town.

Holding the ladder below was a woman with black hair under her black winter cap, purple lipstick, and violet eyes. Her winter clothes are composed of a black parka, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. Her name is Sam Manson, Danny's wife. After Danny revealed his identity, the two started dating. Around seven years later, the two got married and in the following year, they bore their first child, a daughter. Unfortunately, there was a ghost invasion a month after her fifth birthday, so to keep her safe, they left her with Vlad, who somehow survived the Disasteroid and changed his ways. They haven't seen her since.

"How are the decorations coming along, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm almost done." Danny replied as he hung up the last of the lights along the house. He gets down from the ladder and looks at the decorations, which had a balance of Christmas and Hanukkah. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I love it." Sam responded with a kiss on Danny's lips. They went inside and went over to the fireplace, where there was a photo of them and their daughter at her fifth birthday party. Sam sees Danny pick it up from the mantle. "What's wrong?"

"Well, do you remember our daughter, Sam?" Danny asked his wife. She responded with a solemn sigh. How could she not forget her? It has been over seven years since they left her with Vlad. Danny puts an arm around her shoulder in assurance. She gives him a warm smile, knowing they will see their daughter again someday.

* * *

Speaking of people to see, over at the train station, a 12-year-old girl exits the stationed train and looks around the snow-cloaked town with her blue eyes. Her black hair is tied in a short ponytail. Her winter garb is composed of a black winter cap, a black winter coat with white sleeves, long red pants, and white and blue sneakers. Her name is Danielle "Dani" Phantom. Things have changed since she left. She heard that Tucker, Danny and Sam's friend from high school, has become the town's mayor and a statue was created in Danny's honor.

" _Man, things have changed while I was gone. I sure hope my parents remember me after all these years."_ Dani thought in her head as she started exploring the town. Along the way, she got some greetings from the townspeople. She wanted to speak up, but all she did was continue walking until she reached a house. She saw Danny and Sam inside and smiled. She approached the door and let out a quick sigh, letting out some cold air before knocking on the door six times. Danny opens the door and sees her.

"Oh, Dani! What a surprise. I didn't even know you were coming for a visit." Danny said.

"I just thought I stop by and see my favorite half-ghost ghost hunter." Dani replied as she stepped inside and looked at the Christmas/Hanukkah decorations. "Wow. You two really went all-out on the decorating this year."

"That's pretty much the idea, Dani." Sam said with a smile. Dani then noticed the family photo on their mantle.

"Hey, is that your daughter on that picture?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, that is our daughter." Sam responded. "She was so adorable when she turned five."

"I know, but unfortunately, due to our responsibilities protecting the city during the invasion, we had to leave her with Vlad." Danny added with a saddened sigh. "If only we had the chance to see her again." He looks at Dani and chuckles. "You know, it's strange."

"What's strange?" Dani asked curiously.

"That black ponytail and those blue eyes, you look just like our daughter." Danny deduced.

"He's right." Sam added. "It's almost as if you are our daughter." Just as she said those words, a flood of memories sparked within her eyes. Dani looked at the two of them with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani said.

"Wait a minute. That's impossible. The only one who can call us Mom and Dad was…" Sam began as Danny stood up and approached Dani.

"…Was our daughter." Danny finished as he kneeled down to Dani's eye level and started to cry. "It's you. It's been you this whole time." Dani began to cry with a smile forming on her face.

"Mom! Dad!" Dani cried as she embraced Danny with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Dani!" Sam cried as she joined Danny in embracing their daughter, happy that the family is reunited. "I'm so happy you're back! We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too!" Dani cried with a smile.

With that, Dani joined her parents in decorating the Christmas tree. Danny lifted his daughter into the air so she can place the star on the top. Once she did, the entire tree lit up like a meteor shower seen passing through an aurora. Now they can finally celebrate the holidays, as a family.

* * *

 **(Vanellope has managed to best Kylo Ren and disarm him. She points her lightsaber at his head.)**

 **Kylo: It appears that… you have won.**

 **Vanellope: You got that right.**

 **(The cave returns to normal as Vanellope takes the Infinity Stone. We all gather in front of Kylo)**

 **Kylo: You may have the stone, but I'll be back to get you yet.**

 **(Kylo escapes through a portal)**

 **Anakin: He got away!**

 **Me: Forget him. The Infinity Stone is what we came here for.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Star-Lord: Good idea. We need to bring the scepter back to where it belongs.**

 **(I hear my wrist-com go off)**

 **Me: This is Archer.**

 **Ian:** _ **Archer, we helped Smoke's team get the Master Emerald fragment in Octo Valley, but he sent me and my sister back.**_

 **Me: I knew he would do that. I just know he can find the last fragment.**

 **Ian:** _ **Yeah, I had that same thought. I'll meet you guys back at base.**_

 **Me: Good. We were just about to leave Geonosis anyway. You reader may RRF and before I sign off, I'd like to personally thank Captainfanfiction for this idea. Happy holidays.**


End file.
